


Collective Epiphany

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Elyan doesn't have any lines, Fluffy, Gaius is merely mentioned in passing, M/M, Post Season 3, a fic for fuzzy feelings, cute but short, neither does Gwaine, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights were starting to notice. The looks, the gentle treatment, and even the subtle protectiveness. Why they hadn't seen it before was anyone's guess, but as they watched it seemed as plain as day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collective Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 3; fluffy times for all after that last fic. Percival to me is just a giant teddy bear.

The knights were starting to notice. The looks, the gentle treatment, and even the subtle protectiveness. Why they hadn't seen it before was anyone's guess, but as they watched it seemed as plain as day. Merlin appeared otherwise oblivious, but that wasn't unusual, and the large man didn't look to mind. In fact, Percival almost acted as if he preferred the neutral treatment. The manservant catered to everyone with the same cherry attitude and sunlight smile.

Arthur was weary of the consequences of this new development, but the new knight's actions were innocent enough. Not to mention his idiotic friend was the only one who didn't notice. The Prince, Merlin, and Camelot's finest fighters were camping just a days ride from home after a successful hunting trip. A successful hunting trip that quickly became very awkward once the group of usually unobservant men (when it came to feelings that is) collectively realized Percival's affection towards the young former farm boy. None knew how to approach the subject, let alone if it was acceptable to even broach the topic.

It began with the simple gestures. When Merlin needed to get on or off of his horse, Percival was always there to help the younger man. When there were steep hills, tricky tree-roots, or Arthur complained about the noisy manservant, Percival willingly (gladly, it almost seemed) picked Merlin up or grasped the smaller hand to maneuver him. When the warlock ran out of water, Percival poured the remainder of his supply into the others. These small favors weren't all that odd by themselves, but the muscular knight was the first to assist or give aid even though it should've been Merlin, who was just as attentive to the other members of the group. The Price actually reprimanded (in a teasing fashion) the clumsy boy for making Percival look after him.

The darkness fell, and feelings became abundantly clearer. Apparently, Percival had been saving a special treat for the night. One that Merlin greatly appreciated (after trying to return it).

"Percy," that was another thing. Only Merlin could call their friend that nickname without receiving a frown. "I can't accept this! It looks too expensive."

And indeed, it was. The item was a thick, black, soft fur blanket. The knight gently refused to take back his gift, with a warm smile spreading across his broad face. The manservant continued is his efforts to return the extravagant present, but Percival just kept denying the offer.

"Gaius told me your birthday was a few months ago, and I wasn't here for that. A man's most important birthday is his twenty-first."

What? That revelation made the rest of the men feel extremely guilty. Arthur especially. Really guilty-but that's just another issue to be addressed later. After a few minutes, Merlin finally ceased the futile argument and set about caring for the horses. Another task Percival volunteered to lend a hand in whole-heartedly. Once the chores were finished, and the camp set up, the farm boy started to cook the rabbits which Elyan had previously skinned with ease.

By the end of dinner, everyone was laying out their bedrolls (Percival situating himself besides Merlin-at this point-obviously) and Merlin laid the plush fur over himself. "Who's going to have first watch?"

Turning over so his royal backside was facing the fire, Arthur answered simply, "You."

Before the manservant could arise from his comfortable position with an air of annoyed acceptance, Percival spoke, "It's alright, Sire. I'll be on guard."

The Once and Future Kind was already out cold, snoring loud enough to scare off slumbering birds.

"Thanks Percy." Merlin threw the large man a grateful grin, then snuggled further under the warm gift.

The last thing the knights saw before dreams claimed their attention was the sight of Percival sit down and softly card his fingers through the dozing boy's hair.

**XxX**

Gwaine was shaken awake by Arthur for final watch, but the Prince didn't seem all that inclined to join his men in Slumber land. He was much more interested in the view that greeted him at his awakening. Percival had Merlin wrapped securely in his muscular arm's, while the boy was contently curled around his torso. If there had been any shred of doubt still lingering as to the large man's feeling's for the thin man, they were all but obliterated by this sight alone.

The Knights of the Round Table had finally noticed, and Percival still didn't seem to mind. Neither did Merlin.


End file.
